1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical connectors, and particularly to various embodiments of a radially engaging system that utilize Archimedean spiral curves to facilitate selective extension and retraction of members and establish a positive connection thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the myriad field of mechanical devices, many systems and sub-systems exist that facilitate extension or retraction of a connected member. Some of these types of devices include linear actuators, crank mechanisms, multiple linkage systems and the like. Some are powered, while others are manually operated. The complexity of these types of devices also varies widely, depending on the particular use and environment.
While many such systems exist, not many appear to have universal application that can convert rotation to linear motion and/or vice versa in an easy and efficient manner in the context of effort and operation, especially for connecting mechanical members together. One simplest example of this type of device is a screw fastener. Rotation of the screw head translates to linear movement of the screw via engaged threads, or by the thread on the screw biting into the structure being fastened thereby. While screw fasteners are generally ubiquitous in many different mechanical applications, they are not very easy to thread or unthread without the use of specialized tools, such as a screwdriver. At times, the screw fastener can jam, requiring much more than normal effort in using the fastener.
Another example includes mechanical locks, which often contain reciprocating members moved by a rotating mechanism, such as a rack and pinion system, crank system, and the like. The simplest locks usually do not require much effort to operate, but issues can arise from potential misuse of the keys or tool used to operate the lock, misalignment of components, or mechanical failure of components. More complex locks tend to increase such potential issues, and they are generally for specific use, e.g., vault locks.
Thus, a radially engaging system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.